The Lost Love Letter of Captain John Smith
The Lost Love Letter of Captain John Smith is the 46th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 45th episode to complete production and the 65th to air. In this Moat, both players from each team cross the water simultaneously by laying their four boards upon two parallel bars, continually adjusting them as necessary to cross the entire pool. In the mid 1600s, the Algonquian Indians captured the governor of Jamestown, Captain John Smith. He was carried struggling into a clearing, and thrown upon a great boulder before Chief Powhatan. Four men held him down, and the executioners lifted two great rocks to crush him. Suddenly, there was a shriek and sound of running feet. Pocahontas, the daughter of Powhatan threw herself over the head of the captive. "Do not hurt him father, I love him!" Powhatan spared the life of the Englishman, John Smith. All winter long, Pocahontas visited her boyfriend at Jamestown, bringing the colonists' food and warning them of danger. All of them were grateful except one: Prunella Pemberwick, who had a crush on John Smith herself. Legend has it that when Smith was suddenly called back to England, he left a love letter for Pocahontas, but Prunella threw the letter away and told Pocahontas that John Smith had died. The Orange Iguanas are 14-year-old George, who plays baseball for his high school, and Tatiana, who plays basketball for her school team. The Red Jaguars are 14-year-old Whitney, who dances, and Derrick (also 14 years old), who plays baseball and hockey. His favorite hockey player is Wayne Gretzky. Land Ho! (Boat) The Jamestown settlers sailed all the way across the Atlantic to plant the English flag in the New World. Derrick and George fortunately did not have to go that far. When Kirk gave the signal, they had to push their boat off and row it down to the island on the other side. There, they had to then hop out of their boats, plant the English flag, and pull themselves back to the dock and climb onto it. If either player touched the floor, he would have been disqualified. The player to plant the flag and make it back to the dock or the team furthest along in 60 seconds won. Derrick made it back with 42 seconds of spare time, awarding him a half pendant of life. Food for the Winter (Cubbyhole Web) The first winter in the New World was a difficult one for the colonists. Their crops failed and they had little to eat. When Kirk gave the signal, Whitney and Tatiana had to scramble up to an opening in the wall, punch through the cover, grab the corn inside, climb back down, place it in their scale bowl. The heavier ears of corn were at the top while the lighter ears of corn were on the sides. The player with the most corn by weight in 60 seconds won. Tatiana had more food in her bowl, awarding her a half pendant of life. Jamestown to Windsor (Slingshot Wall) In the early 1600s, English settlers started four colonies in the New World: (1) Jamestown, Virginia (2) Plymouth, Massachusetts (3) Odiorne's Point, New Hampshire, and (4) Windsor, Connecticut. When Kirk gave the signal, the boyes had to climb the wall to the first location while their partners had to load a marker in their slingshots and shoot it at them. When either male player caught it, he had to place it on the colonies, climb to the next one, and wait for the next marker. The first team with one marker in each location or the team furthest along in 60 seconds won. Both teams failed to get to Windsor, so they tied with three marked colonies each, leading to a tie. Tiebreaker Olmec: "Did the Jamestown settlers come from France, England, or—?" Derrick correctly answered "England", sending him and Whitney to Olmec's Temple in search of the lost love letter. This team really had some trouble in Medusa's Lair. However, the team players did not seem that horrible - it was the tough placement of temple guards that got the team in the end. The half pendant was revealed to be on an inactive actuator in the King's Storeroom at the end of the run, and Whitney's passing-up of the half pendant cost them dearly. The Lost Love Letter of Captain John Smith Part 1 The Lost Love Letter of Captain John Smith Part 2 * This is the first episode where contestants must retrieve an artifact placed in the Dark Forest. Subsequently, this was the first of many failures to bring the artifact out of that room. * This is the first episode where the Red Jaguars defeated the Orange Iguanas in the Temple Games in order to compete in the Temple Run. * This was the first episode in Season 2 where a team of Red Jaguars advanced to Olmec's temple. * Whitney was the first person to complete the objective of Medusa's Lair. * This episode marks the second of three times that a team Red Jaguars had their Temple Run ended by being captured by the third Temple Guard without a full pendant. The first time his happens was in Elizabeth I's Golden Ship and the next time this happens is in The Crown of Queen Nzinga. ** This is the only one of the three where the run ended with less than a minute remaining. * This is the only episode where a Triple Seizure occurs in the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. * With 0:26 remaining when Whitney was captured by the third Guard, this was the slowest loss caused the Temple Guards in Season 2. This is the third slowest Triple Seizure, only outdone by The Lost Logbooks of Magellan (0:18 remaining) and The Lost Taj Mahal Turban of Aurangzeb (0:14 remaining). * This was the first episode to feature a half pendant in the King's Storeroom as well as the following: ** The only Season 2 episode to feature a half pendant in that room. *** After the King's Storeroom had been moved to the Observatory area for Season 3, it featured the half pendants for the three episodes where a team took 1½ pendants to the temple in search of an artifact in the Quicksand Bog (The Lion-Headed Bracelet of Chandragupta, The Lost Hornpipe of the Pirate Captain, and The Melted Head of Madame Tussaud). ** The last episode to feature a half pendant in that roomspace. *** Like the two Season 1 episodes that featured a half pendant in the treasury area (The Trojan Horseshoe and King Tut's Cobra Staff), the artifact was in the golden doors area and had Temple Guards in the center of the temple and the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Layout XI Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Golden Doors Room Category:Red/Blue/Green/Orange Category:Red Jaguars vs. Orange Iguanas Category:1½ Pendants Category:Episodes That Used the Tiebreaker Category:Red Jaguars Category:Male Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Captured by the Guards Category:Half Pendants in the Treasury Category:Consecutive Teams in the Steps of Knowledge Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Episodes with Confirmed Half Pendant Locations Category:Three Guards Encountered